Teardrops On My Guitar: An Enchanting Pixie Story
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Based on my fanfiction "Enchanting Pixie". Polly Tix hates the fact that Ivan, the guy she's liked for so long, is dating Carmen Sandiego's daughter. Review!


**I recently listened to Taylor Swift's "Teardrops On My Guitar", and it gave me the idea. OK, well, it's based on my story "Enchanting Pixie". Polly has had a crush on a certain Good Guide for a long time, and he's dating Pixie. For those of you who have not played the computer games, envision Polly as a younger Ivy with blue eyes, and Ivan as an older Zack.**

It was Friday, Polly's one day off. Being the youngest Good Guide, not yet eighteen, she worked six days a week, instead of having once a fortnight off like most Good Guides (Kim was on the verge of retiring and had one weekly day off, but apart from that, they all had 1/14 of the time off). Her mind was on another certain Good Guide and a certain agent. She knew that the truth was in the rumours. Over the years she and Ivan had been friends, she'd fallen for the optimistic friendly boy.

Her mind was also on Pixie. "_It's not fair." _she thought. "_Why does Ivan like her, the daughter of a traitor? Everything about her screams 'Carmen Sandiego's daughter'."_

Polly was usually a fairly nice person, but her crush on Ivan and past experiences of Carmen led her to be at her worst, and her worst was a verbal assault she couldn't get sent to jail for. She sighed, and got out her guitar (guitar playing was a hidden talent she had, though second only to her political smarts), then started playing a song she'd learnt when she was fifteen.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be"_

Ivan saw her as a friend, that was all. She was the little girl with the red hair that admired him. Even at six years old, she'd liked something about the popular nine-year-old. After shyly befriending him eleven years ago, they'd stayed friends, even though they were nearly three years apart in age. They even lived near each other. And when they both began working at ACME, they saw each other nearly every day.

"_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_And I can't even see, anyone when he's with me"_

They were still close friends. Nothing had changed. Polly had had feelings for Ivan since she was twelve, but her endless flirtatious techniques never got noticed. Pixie...why did she have to be the one he liked? Sure, she was pretty. She was fair-skinned without freckles, she had inherited blue-brown eyes from Carmen, her smile was worth a million dollars, and her hair wasn't only trying to be in an Avril Lavigne style, it actually was.

"_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"_

Polly kept strumming the guitar, veering up for the chorus.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

Of course Polly knew deep down that Pixie legitamitely wanted to work at ACME. But she also knew what Carmen could be like. If Pixie and Ivan actually were officially together, chances were he and others at ACME would get dragged into Carmen's web too. There was more than one reason why Polly Tix resented Pixie. And it was fear for her, for Ivan, for all the Good Guides, all the agents.

"_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause"_

Polly had never admitted her insecurities to herself, or to anyone else. Pixie was much prettier and more charismatic than her. The charisma came from genetics, she knew. She covered up the inequality she felt in the only way she knew; she attacked Pixie's mom verbally, saying all she thought of Carmen.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

The teardrops in the song were slowly welling up in Polly's eyes. Thinking about the boy she adored and the girl she (shamefully) detested did nothing for her emotions. It only made her more and more miserable.

"_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

Polly knew she wasn't being fair to Pixie, but she felt that Pixie's mere existence wasn't fair to her. After all, why should someone like Carmen have a daughter? Every day she went to work, she had to see the Sandiego smirk that taunted her whenever she saw Carmen.

"_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into"_

Polly thought about Ivan again. Her guitar was splattered with tears from her blue eyes already. But she kept playing. She was near the end, of the song, and was still able to sing, in spite of the tears.

"_Drew looks at me..." _she sang softly, hitting every note. "_I fake a smile so he won't see..." _The last note on the guitar faded didn't cry any more. She simply switched off all the media in the house, shut off the lights, and walked out to the grocery store, planning to buy Lonely Hearts food to match her mood.

**Yes, it's short. It's really more of a oneshot to the story. Next chapter will be back with Pixie. Review, please!I recently listened to Taylor Swift's "Teardrops On My Guitar", and it gave me the idea. OK, well, I'm going to centre this chapter on Polly, instead of the Sandiegos. I do not own the song.**

It was Friday, Polly's one day off. Being the youngest Good Guide, not yet eighteen, she worked six days a week, instead of having once a fortnight off like most Good Guides (Kim was on the verge of retiring and had one weekly day off, but apart from that, they all had 1/14 of the time off). Her mind was on another certain Good Guide and a certain agent. She knew that the truth was in the rumours. Over the years she and Ivan had been friends, she'd fallen for the optimistic friendly boy.

Her mind was also on Pixie. "_It's not fair." _she thought. "_Why does Ivan like her, the daughter of a traitor? Everything about her screams 'Carmen Sandiego's daughter'."_

Polly was usually a fairly nice person, but her crush on Ivan and past experiences of Carmen led her to be at her worst, and her worst was a verbal assault she couldn't get sent to jail for. She sighed, and got out her guitar (guitar playing was a hidden talent she had, though second only to her political smarts), then started playing a song she'd learnt when she was fifteen.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be"_

Ivan saw her as a friend, that was all. She was the little girl with the red hair that admired him. Even at six years old, she'd liked something about the popular nine-year-old. After shyly befriending him eleven years ago, they'd stayed friends, even though they were nearly three years apart in age. They even lived near each other. And when they both began working at ACME, they saw each other nearly every day.

"_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_And I can't even see, anyone when he's with me"_

They were still close friends. Nothing had changed. Polly had had feelings for Ivan since she was twelve, but her endless flirtatious techniques never got noticed. Pixie...why did she have to be the one he liked? Sure, she was pretty. She was fair-skinned without freckles, she had inherited blue-brown eyes from Carmen, her smile was worth a million dollars, and her hair wasn't only trying to be in an Avril Lavigne style, it actually was.

"_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"_

Polly kept strumming the guitar, veering up for the chorus.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

Of course Polly knew deep down that Pixie legitamitely wanted to work at ACME. But she also knew what Carmen could be like. If Pixie and Ivan actually were officially together, chances were he and others at ACME would get dragged into Carmen's web too. There was more than one reason why Polly Tix resented Pixie. And it was fear for her, for Ivan, for all the Good Guides, all the agents.

"_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause"_

Polly had never admitted her insecurities to herself, or to anyone else. Pixie was much prettier and more charismatic than her. The charisma came from genetics, she knew. She covered up the inequality she felt in the only way she knew; she attacked Pixie's mom verbally, saying all she thought of Carmen.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

The teardrops in the song were slowly welling up in Polly's eyes. Thinking about the boy she adored and the girl she (shamefully) detested did nothing for her emotions. It only made her more and more miserable.

"_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

Polly knew she wasn't being fair to Pixie, but she felt that Pixie's mere existence wasn't fair to her. After all, why should someone like Carmen have a daughter? Every day she went to work, she had to see the Sandiego smirk that taunted her whenever she saw Carmen.

"_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into"_

Polly thought about Ivan again. Her guitar was splattered with tears from her blue eyes already. But she kept playing. She was near the end, of the song, and was still able to sing, in spite of the tears.

"_Drew looks at me..." _she sang softly, hitting every note. "_I fake a smile so he won't see..." _The last note on the guitar faded didn't cry any more. She simply switched off all the media in the house, shut off the lights, and walked out to the grocery store, planning to buy Lonely Hearts food to match her mood.

**Yes, it's short. It's really a oneshot. Please review, and if anyone is into fanart, could someone please do some fanart to this story or my other one?**


End file.
